ethicswikiaorg-20200213-history
2001
Year 2001 (MMI), by traditional interpretation of the Gregorian Calendar, is also the first year of the 21st century and the 3rd millennium. Popular culture, however, views the year 2000 as holding this distinction. This page is a short summary of the Wikipedia article 2001 Includes: * all ethical/moral Events * all political Events * all corporate Events January * January 11 - The U.S. Federal Trade Commission approves the merger of America Online and Time Warner to form AOL Time Warner. * January 13 - A 7.6 magnitude earthquake hits all of El Salvador, killing at least 800 people and leaving thousands homeless. * January 20 - George W. Bush is sworn in as the 43rd President of the United States. * January 23 - Tiananmen Square self-immolation incident, where 7 people attempted to set themselves on fire in Tiananmen Square, Beijing, China, on the eve of Chinese new year. * January 26 - An earthquake hits Gujarat, India, causing more than 12,000 deaths. Febuary * February 6 - Likud Party leader Ariel Sharon wins election as Prime Minister of Israel. * February 8 - Disney's California Adventure theme park opens to the public. * February 12 - The NASA spacecraft, NEAR Shoemaker touches down in the "saddle" region of 433 Eros, becoming the first spacecraft to land on an asteroid. * February 13 - A 6.6 magnitude earthquake hits El Salvador, killing at least 400. * February 16 - Iraq disarmament crisis: British and U.S. forces carry out bombing raids, attempting to disable Iraq's air defense network. * February 16 - US and UK war planes bomb a Baghdad suburb; 3 people are killed. * February 19 - An Oklahoma City bombing museum is dedicated at the Oklahoma City National Memorial. * February 20 - UK outbreak of foot-and-mouth disease crisis begins. * February 23 - The Isla Vista massacre where four students are killed and one critically injured by an insane UCSB freshman. * February 28 - The Selby rail crash near Selby, North Yorkshire, England, kills 10 people. * February 28 - The Nisqually Earthquake strikes Seattle, Washington. March * March 4 - Hintze Ribeiro disaster: A bridge collapses in northern Portugal, killing up to 70 people. * March 23 - The Russian space station, Mir re-enters the atmosphere near Nadi, Fiji, and falls into the Pacific Ocean. * March 24 - Apple Computer's Mac OS X v10.0 is released. * March 31 - Universal Studios Japan theme park opened water front erea of Osaka, Japan. April * April 1 - In the Netherlands, the Act on the Opening up of Marriage goes into effect. The Act allows same-sex couples to legally marry for the first time in the world since the reign of Nero. * April 1 - U.S.-China Spy Plane Incident: A Chinese fighter jet bumps into a U.S. EP-3E surveillance aircraft which is forced to make an emergency landing in Hainan, China. The U.S. crew is detained for 10 days and the F-8 Chinese pilot, Wang Wei, goes missing and is presumed dead. * April 7 - Timothy Thomas, a 19-year-old African-American, is shot by a police officer in Cincinnati, sparking riots in downtown Cincinnati from April 10 to April 12. * April 26 - Junichiro Koizumi becomes Prime Minister of Japan. * April 27 - Impostor & con artist, Christopher Rocancourt is arrested in Oak Bay, British Columbia. * April 28 - Soyuz TM-32 lifts off from the Baikonur Cosmodrome, carrying the first space tourist, American Dennis Tito. * April 29 - The UK Census is conducted in the United Kingdom. * April 30 - Blanche Barton, High Priestess of the Church of Satan, steps down and gives her position to Peter H. Gilmore and Peggy Nadramia. May * May 1 - The Japanese cities of Urawa, Omiya, and Yono merge to form the city of Saitama. * May 7 - In Banja Luka, Bosnia-Herzegovina, an attempt is made to reconstruct the Ferhadija mosque. However, the ceremony results in mass riots by Serb nationalists * May 10 - A soccer game stampede in Ghana kills over 120. * May 13 - Silvio Berlusconi and the Italian House of the Liberties coalition win general elections. * May 20 - Arianna, Queen of Persia announces her engagement * May 22 - A large trans-Neptunian object (28978 Ixion) is found during the Deep Ecliptic Survey. * May 22-May 23 - The Bahá'í Terraces officially open on Mount Carmel in Haifa, Israel June * June 1 - Nepalese royal massacre, where Crown Prince of Nepal, Dipendra, his father, the king, his mother and other members of the royal family died by an assault rifle; making Gyanendra the king. Sources allege Dipendra assassinated family members because of anger over a marriage dispute, and then shoots himself in the head. Dipendra while being right handed, had a gunshot wound to the left side of the head casting doubts on this theory. June 1 - A Hamas suicide bomber kills 21, mostly teenagers, in the Dolphinarium disco in Tel Aviv, Israel. * June 5-June 9 - Tropical Storm, Allison floods Houston, Texas where 22 or more people die and damage exceeds 5 billion US dollars especially the Texas Medical Center, which loses years of research and data and thousands of lab animals. * June 5 - U.S. Senator Jim Jeffords leaves the Republican party, an act which changes control of the United States Senate from the Republican party to the Democratic party. * June 7 - Tony Blair's Labour Party wins the United Kingdom general election, 2001. July August September October November December Category:Timeline